Dead End
by LuvMeOrHateMe
Summary: If run you may get away. If your too slow you'll just meet a Dead End.


**Well, I've finally made another Rimahiko Oneshot. I was listening to 'Love Love Nightmare' by Hatsune Miku (awesome singer btw). I guess I sort of got distracted from my other oneshot ^^; which is supposed to be way happier and funnier than this one. On this one, though, I should warn you. This is gory. It is very gory. Very _very_ gory. Turn back now if you have **

**1) Read _The Melody of Insanity_ and couldn't stand the gore in there.**

**2) Have a very weak stomach**

**3) don't like gore and/or horror**

**There, I've warned you. Now if you continue reading and have not headed my warning then its all on you. I don't own anything. Reviews are nice :)  
**

Run.

Running.

Turn.

To the left. Then right.

Stop.

Dead end.

Go back.

Retrace your steps

Stop.

It's coming.

_She's_ coming.

Run as far away as possible.

Harder.

Her laugh. You can hear it.

Its right there. It's coming from in front of you.

Go backwards.

Look. In the mirror. There she is.

Run.

Run harder.

Your surrounded.

You have to run.

Or jump.

Anything.

Just get away from her. She's evil. You have to run. If she catches you you'll come to a dead end.

She's coming. Closer.

She's there! She's speaking!

"Game Over, Nagihiko."

Wait, no! You need to run! Get away!

Shes getting closer.

Your too slow, you'll never get away now.

It's a Dead End.

…

He shot strait forward in his bed. He looked to his left and then to his right. _It was just a dream, _he thought. He looked down and then realized he wasn't on his bed. Nor was this his room. He was strapped to a tabled with leather in an empty room. He straps that held him down felt wet and were tinged with red. Nagihiko shut his eyes tight. Last he remembered was he was at a circus with his friends when they started to disappear. First Rima, then Utau, Amu, Ikuto, Yaya Kairi, Tadase, and last was Kukai. Nagihiko shuddered slightly. Could this be Kukai's blood? No, he couldn't think that way. He was probably just kidnapped for ransom. He sniffed the air lightly. It smelled of burnt human flesh. He sniffed again and followed the sent under him. He looked down and there was what looked like to be Yaya. She was completely burnt, some hair still on her head as well as one of her red ribbon, but what really made it easy to tell it was Yaya was that the body was reaching towards some candy that was burnt as well. Nagihiko couldn't stand to look at it anymore. Yaya was...dead? But, why Yaya? Was someone after all of them.

He felt something drip onto his lips. It was metallic in taste, almost like blood. Nagihiko looked up to see Ikuto taped to the ceiling. He had many darts thrown into his torso and his leg looked like it had been dismembered. His face was crunched and smashed in. You could see some of the bone sticking out from his skin. The once silver duck tape was now completely soiled in red blood and it looked like his arm was going to fall off any minute now. Nagihiko's eyes were wide in horror. Ikuto looked like he had been tortured and then brutally murdered. Nagihiko couldn't stand it anymore.

"Hello? Is anyone here? What happened here?" He screamed out into the open.

"So your finally awake?" He heard a small, famine voice come from one of the corners of the room.

The voice was so very familiar, but he couldn't quiet put a finger on it.

"Who are you?"

"Wait right there, I'm just finishing up with Kukai. I'll be with you in a minute."

Nagihiko shook slightly. What did this person mean when they said that they were just finishing up with Kukai? Were they freeing him? Or were they the murderer?

A gun shot was heard and that was the immediate trigger in Nagihiko's mind. They were the murderer.

"Let me go! Let me out of here!" He screamed as loud as he could.

"No one will hear you. This room is completely sound proof as well as a few hundred feet underground."

"What did you do to my friends?"

"Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I'm finished."

Nagihiko clenched his jaw. Footsteps were soon heard. Then the person stepped out into the light. That was when everything stopped. When everything went wrong. When he knew for sure that he couldn't do anything. When that person stepped out into the light that was when he knew his life was over. The person, the one that seemed so innocent, the one that brutally murdered Ikuto and burnt Yaya, was Rima.

Nothing clicked and nothing made sense. All Nagihiko knew was that he was not being held for ransom nor was he going to live.

"Well, Nagihiko, I saved you for last. You got to live longer than all the others." She said in sickly sweet voice.

"Why?" was all he could muster to say.

"Quiet simple. I hate you. I hate everyone. You want to know what I did to them, right? Well I'll tell you. I took Utau and drugged her. Then I poisoned her, stabbed her in the chest twice, and shredded her head. I took Amu and nailed her to the wall. Then I threw knifes at her, shot her twice, and then proceeded to watch her scream and cry in pain until she died from lose of blood. With Ikuto I cut his leg off, Threw darts at him, then took a baseball bat and smashed his face in until his face wasn't the way it used to look.

With Yaya, I put bombs of fire in her candy so that when she ate them she burst into flames. I joyfully watched her die. Kairi wasn't too hard. All I did was take his Samurai swords and cut him into sushi then put him in an empty fridge. Tadase faint and then died from suffocation as well as fright when he saw Ikuto's face. With Kukai I smashed his face in, shot his foot multiple times and then cut his stomach up and hung him with his own intestines."

Nagihiko looked over at where Rima had come and saw Kukai hanging there. He couldn't take and puked all over the floor. Rima laughed and then spoke once again.

"Now its your turn. I saved you for last because I hate you most."

"If you hate me the most then why save me for last?" he asked.

"Because everyone saves the best for last."

Her smile was so sickeningly sweet. He knew she would strike soon. He was right. Just when he thought nothing would happen, she took an ax from behind and sliced right through his arm. He screamed.

In pain and in shock. Then she took out a nail and hammer and proceeded to nail his now stubbed arm into the table. The blood was everywhere and she laughed lightly, as if it was the most fun game in the world. Then she nailed the palm of his other hand into the table. His shots of pain reached no ears as she did this. Then she took his hair and cut and wrapped it around his legs. She shot his leg twice and then nailed it into the table. He couldn't move and would probably soon die from loose of blood.

It was then that the bodily torture stopped. She still kept a smile on her face, but this time it was less sweet. She turned his head to hers and bent her head as she kissed his lips lightly. When she moved away a sinister smile was painted on her lips. He couldn't help but feel as though that kiss was part of her plan. When she moved away she took out the ax and cut her own arm off while smiling. She didn't scream, she didn't bit her lip, she didn't even wince. She stayed smiling and laughed a bit afterward as she took the ax again sliced her own head off.

He laid there. His eyes wide open and soon he couldn't take it. He screamed. He screamed louder than he ever had. All that had just happened came up, all of it, and he screamed in pain. Worse pain than ever before. Out of loose for the ones he loved as brothers and sisters and for the one he truly loved. He screamed until he could scream no more.

Until his voice was gone.

Until he strength was gone.

Until his life was gone.

And then he finally meet it. He finally saw it.

His own Dead End.


End file.
